Mario Kart Omega Turbo
Mario Kart Omega Turbo is a Mario Kart Game. Characters Default Characters There are 12 default characters, all of them being defaults. ToadNSMBW.png|Toad Small LakituRed.png|Lakitu Small BabyMarioMSS.png|Baby Mario Small RUN Mario RUN.png|Mario Medium Louis.png|Luigi Medium YoshiMP9.png|Yoshi Medium PeachyPie!.png|Princess Peach Medium Mwahahaha!.png|Bowser Large Banananana.png|Donkey Kong Large Doppelganger.png|Wario Large WaluPigeon.png|Waluigi Large MiiBoy.png|Mii Varies Unlockable Characters Girly.png|Toadette Small THE Baby.png|Baby Luigi Small Para.png|Paratroopa Small HIM.png|Shy Guy Small Icy Chill.png|Penguin Small New Driver Blossom.png|Princess Daisy Medium Pink.png|Birdo Medium Jun.png|Bowser Jr. Medium Better Boo.png|King Boo Large Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle.png|Wiggler Large Tree Guy.png|Pianta Large New Driver Midget Kong.png|Diddy Kong Medium Rosa.png|Rosalina Large Funkadelic.png|Funky Kong Large Wart.png|Wart Large New Driver Kupa Mairo.png|Koopa Troopa Small King K. Rool.png|King K.Rool Heavy New Driver Geno Smashified.png|Geno Medium New Driver DKJR-Key.gif|Donkey Kong Jr. Heavy Returned Driver Kratos God of War.png|Kratos Heavy New Driver Sonic 229.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Medium New Driver AmyRose.png|Amy Rose Small New Driver KoopaKid.png|Koopa Kid Medium New Driver Characters That to be announced *Smithy (Super Mario RPG) - (Sept 23rd 2021) *Cappy (super Mario Odyssey) - (Nov 1st 2021) *Link (the Ledgends of Zelda) - (Jan 4th 2025) *Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) - (Mar 26th 2025) DLC Characters Mario Kart Omega Turbo X Kirby *Kirby *Waddle Dee *Female Pink Koopa Troopa *Princess Daisy in Princess Peach's Dress Mario Kart Omega Turbo X God of War *Atreus *Deimos *Zues *Dry Bowser Mario Kart Omega Turbo X Sonic the Hedgehog *Knuckles *Shadow *Silver *Fire Bro Mario Kart Omega Turbo X Crash Bandicoot *Crunch Bandicoot *Dr.Cortex *Coco Bandicoot *Dr.N-gin Mario Kart Omega Turbo X Animal Crossing *Villager *Tanookie Mario *Cat Peach *Isabelle Mario Kart Omega Turbo X F-zero *Captain Falcon *Judy Summers *Black Shadow *Metal Mario Mario Kart Omega Turbo X Pokemon *Pikachu *Jigglypuff *Dixie Kong *Metal Luigi Mario Kart Omega Turbo X Pac-man *Pac-man *Ms. Pac-man *Cylindria (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures) (Change intro a Style of Pac-man World except Hair and Glasses) *Blinky Cups New Cups Mushroom Cup #Mario Arena #Wart's Kingdom #Mushroomtropolis #Hot Dry Desert Flower Cup #Mario Curcit #Shy Guy Waterpark #Green Hill Speedy-Raceway #Jötunheim Star Cup #Temple of Zeus #Wario Dark Forest #DK Treetop #Mushroom Camp Site Special Cup #Forest Maze #Neon Heights #Bowser's Castle #New Donk City #Gerudo Valley #Rainbow Road Old Cups Leaf Cup #SNES Bowser's Castle 1 #GBA Yoshi Desert #DS Luigi's Mansion #N64 Kalimari Desert Banana Cup #DS Waluigi Pinball #Wii Daisy Curcit #64 Choco Mountain #NGC Donkey Kong Mountain Bob-omb Cup #Wii U Dragon Driftway #3DS Wuhu Loops #N64 Koopa Troopa Beach #SNES Ghost Valley 3 Spiny Shell Cup #Wii U Mount Wario #3DS Rosalina's Ice World #NGC Bowser's Castle #Wii Rainbow Road DLC Cups Chaos Emeralds Cup (Mario Kart Omega Turbo X Sonic the Hedgehog) #Crisis City #Metropolitan Highway #Radical Highway #Sky Sanctuary Pac-Man Icon Cup (Mario Kart Omega Turbo X Pac-man) #GP Pac Labyrinth #GP Pac Mountain #Pac-Land #Netherworld Ω Cup (Mario Kart Omega Turbo X God of War) #Midgard #Tartarus #Elysium Fields #Hades' Palace Blue Falcon Cup (Mario Kart Omega Turbo X F-zero) #Mute City #Big Blue #Sand Ocean #Fire Fields Popstar Cup (Mario Kart Omega Turbo X Kirby) #Green Greens #Lololo's Castle #Halberd #Mt.Dedede Whumpa Fruit Cup (Mario Kart Omega Turbo X Crash Bandicoot) #Crash Cove #Cortex Vortex #Track and the Beanstalk #Hyper Spaceway Modes Solo Mode *Grand Prixe *VS Mode (Solo) *Battle Mode (Solo) *Missions Multi-player and Wi-fi Player *VS Mode (Multi-Player) *VS Mode (Wi-fi Player) *Battle Mode (Multi-Player) *Battle Mode (Wi-fi Player) Category:Games Category:Racing Games